Predecessor of Dao Ocean
The Predecessor of Dao Ocean was an Antecedental Spirit.Ch. 1185 He was a servant of the True Morning Dao World's will.Ch. 1226 Appearance He was a huge face formed by the fog from Dao Ocean. Background The Predecessor of Dao Ocean was Yun Hua the Elder of Cold Water Tribe. One of the ten powerful warriors among the prodigies of the tribes of Wei in the second era of Arid Triad. In the fourth era, the Predecessor of Dao Ocean lost memories by being sealed or wiped off. He only knew that he was one of the Antecedental Spirits tasked to protect the Worlds under the will of the four Great True Worlds. From the moment he remembered, he have existed as Dao Ocean. He was calling himself one of the Three Heathens and Four Predecessors.Ch. 1089 After the war against the Fifth True World, Su Xuan Yi with his wife were passing through True Morning Dao World. Their presence caught Morning Dao Sect's attention. During the battle, the wife died, when Su Xuan Yi fought Dao Chen.Ch. 726 The Abyss Builder declared that Morning Dao World and Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos would be made for Abyss.Ch. 1021 From then on, the entire True Morning Dao World started showing signs of withering. This was because of Su Xuan Yi's activated Abyssal World Art.Ch. 1220 After the True World’s will became weaker, the Predecessor of Dao Ocean helped maintain the balance of the True World when it fell asleep. History Book 5 When Su Ming, with identity of Dao Kong, participated in the illusory battle during the trial in Dao Ocean as part of the Anointment Ceremony for Dynasts, the Predecessor of Dao Ocean helped him. He rewinded the battle multiple times for Su Ming to practice the power of tremors.Ch. 1092 Ch. 1093 After Su Ming set off on a mission with the army of War Chamber, he felt alone. As determination of creating a home grew in him, his Abyss Gate started to open. The Predecessor of Dao Ocean felt another person opening Abyss Gate and was wondering if Su Ming would succeed.Ch. 1115 The explosion of One Billion Corpse Soul Seal created a gap between Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos and Saint Defier.Ch. 1136 Destructive force spread out and caused a havock in True Morning Dao World. A dimension with Dao Chen’s isolation grounds shattered. As a heinous, murderous aura spreaded out, Su Xuan Yi finally walked out of his chamber.Ch. 1139 The entire Morning Dao Sect was drenched in blood. The continents in all planes were reduced to pieces of debris that fell into Dao Ocean.Ch. 1140 Since Su Xuan Yi had a True World’s will, the Predecessor of Dao Ocean didn't interfere when Morning Dao Sect was being destroyed. After Su Ming gathered the power of laws of fate, he started started the possession of True Morning Dao World. Predecessor of Dao Ocean only sighed that finally someone was to replace Morning Dao. While Su Ming and Su Xuan Yi competed, the Predecessor of Dao Ocean silently watched and waited for the one, who succeeded.Ch. 1222 Book 6 When Su Ming succedded in possession of True Morning Dao World, he moved inside territory of Morning Dao Sect. After seeing the great sect reduced to ruins, with a weave of his hand, Su Ming recreated continents. Then he descended to see the Predecessor of Dao Ocean, who introduced himself as the servant of the True World. Su Ming gave him the mission to protect the Ninth Summit Sect. Tian Bai felt nostalgia seeing the Predecessor of Dao Ocean. He recognized him as Yun Hua, the Elder of Cold Water Tribe. Powers The Predecessor of Dao Ocean could investigate the cultivators from Saint Defier Expanse Cosmoses and the Ancient Gods as it pleased. It also could imitate all their divine abilities and execute them in the illusion even after they died. It could even imitate Essences that were the core of the cultivation system in Saint Defier Expanse Cosmoses. Quotes "I am the Predecessor of Dao Ocean, the servant of the True World. Greetings, sir. You Possessed the True World and turned it into your clone, so from now on, you are my owner." Notes He knew that familiar to him existence created Ancient Gods. Reference List Category:Antecedental Spirit Category:Male Characters Category:Characters